


Snow

by EdenPrince



Series: Tender Sisters [3]
Category: Killjoys (TV)
Genre: Gen, Reflection, TENDER SISTERS, Triggers/Flashbacks, mentions of trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:20:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28283862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EdenPrince/pseuds/EdenPrince
Summary: It was snowing.It rarely ever snowed on Qresh, and it unnerved Aneela.She still associated snow with her traumatic beginnings and the subsequent massacre on Arkyn.
Relationships: Aneela & Dutch | Yalena Yardeen
Series: Tender Sisters [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1638661
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Snow

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas and happy holidays to the Killjoys fandom!  
> This was written for the small Killjoys Holiday Collab I organised on the Green Queens discord server. All works will be reblogged on my GQ blog: kin-kendry

It was snowing.

It rarely ever snowed on Qresh, and it unnerved Aneela. Even five years later, she still associated snow with her traumatic beginnings and the subsequent massacre on Arkyn. The Lady's manipulation and her father's search for power led her down a destructive path. Did she feel remorse for the things she did? Not particularly, but there was always a small pang of guilt thinking about what led her to it.

The monster - the lab rat - she used to be was long gone but the emotions and experiences she still carried with her would never let her be normal again.

"Aneela, you're not listening," Dutch huffed from her spot by Aneela's window as she folded her arms across her chest.

"Hm?" Aneela shook herself out of her thoughts and turned to her sister-clone, "Sorry, Yala. I'm a little distracted."

"You better reel it back in because this is important. A pod of the Lady's spiderlings made its way back to Leith."

"Oh, well I'm sure you and D'avin can handle it with your little troupe of Westerlyns," Aneela sounded far off as her attention waned again.

"Yes, but we need documentation, the Nine's official approval. You know, the bureaucratic shit your lot put into place?" Dutch was getting more and more frustrated, shown by the exasperation in her voice.

"Mm," Aneela hummed absentmindedly, mind slipping further and further into her memories as she stared into the endless white snow.

Pain, anger, and instability. Those were things she thought would ease with the slaughtering of the Scarbacks on Arkyn. Aneela always remembered the way the blood of humans felt on her skin, sticky and warm. She remembered how it drenched and melted the snow beneath them. 

Oh, how she had hungered for flesh and blood…

"Neely, are you okay?" Dutch's softer voice cut through the intrusive memories - Dutch almost never used that nickname.

"No, I don't think I am…"

"Then tell me about it."

Inhaling slowly Aneela turned away from the window, stepping further into her room, to sit on her bed, "I don't see snow very often anymore…"

Dutch frowned in confusion before she put two and two together, "You're thinking about Arkyn?"

"Yes, how very observant of you, little bird," Aneela smiled, though it felt forced, "I have a problem with rumination on occasion. It always seems to happen when it snows…"

"What kind of things do you think about?"

"Bodies mutilated from my experiments, dead Scarbacks, Papa and the Lady. I look back on the things I did and what I felt. It isn't me anymore."

"You've changed a lot since then," Dutch said as she approached her sister, sitting with her on the edge of the mattress.

"I was in so much pain, my mind scattered. I had to do a lot of bad things to survive."

"We've all done desperate things to survive, but we're all different people now. I can't make my own past disappear, because it made me who I am today. It's brought me to a lot of good people in my life, people I love. But what I can do is vow to never be like that again."

"It helps that Papa isn't in the picture anymore," Aneela responded.

"Yeah, Khlyen has hurt us both. Who knew that he'd get two chances to fuck his child up?"

"All I ever wanted for you was a normal life. I couldn't even give you that."

"Aneela, don't. Although the things you've done are unforgivable, it wasn't your fault. I've gone through a lot of reflection over the years. While I've been angry and upset about you for a long time, I realised that Khlyen and the Lady were the driving force behind your journey. Mine as well."

"I'm glad that things have changed between us. I'm glad that  _ I've _ changed, Yala."

Silence fell naturally between them, and Dutch reached over to hold Aneela's hand. Aneela looked up at her sister and smiled, squeezing her hand gently.


End file.
